Blut, Eisen und Liebe
by Rachel V.K
Summary: Au sein de la Thulé, un homme se distingue. Un homme qu'on n'approche pas, qui vit telle une ombre, empli de mystère et de charisme. Cet homme se nomme Karl Ruprecht Kroenen.
1. Chapter 1

**Blut, Eisen und Liebe**

* * *

_Prologue : L'ouverture des hostilités_

La Loge de Thulé ; la plus prestigieuse et secrète société occulte allemande.

Elle se distingue très nettement des autres sphères militaires, rien que par les uniformes portés par ses membres : tout faits de cuir, somptueux à porter.

Cette société est principalement composée d'officiers allemands ayant un arbre généalogique dont les racines plongent dans les anciennes familles aristocratiques du pays.

Autant dire que la Thulé est habitée par un snobisme hors du commun, sous l'austère rigidité du Reich.

* * *

Le chef de la Loge est à lui seul un mystère. On murmure son nom, on le lit en lettres dactylographiées sous lesquelles il apose sa signature sur les documents officiels mais on le voit peu ; comme une ombre.

Son bureau est, dit-on, fermé à double tours, gardé jour et nuit par des pions armés.

C'est un homme qui ne badine pas avec la discipline. On le dit proche du Führer ; on murmure même qu'il serait son assassin de prédilection, celui qu'on envoie lorsque la cause semble perdue et qui n'a jamais failli dans aucune des missions confiées.

* * *

Les formalités administratives n'en finissent pas : des dossiers entiers à remplir, des questionnaires, un serment à prêter...

Enfin... elle se retrouve dans son bureau qu'elle prend soin d'aménager avec quelques effets personnels.

Presqu'amoureusement, elle sort d'une malle le gramophone et les disques. Elle ne s'en sépare jamais. Il la suit partout.

La musique, l'opéra, voilà ce qu'elle aime. Elle joue également plusieurs instruments : piano et violon.

Sa collection de disques est impressionnante. Elle est même parvenue à s'offrir plusieurs disques avant qu'ils ne soient retirés de la vente et c'est le cas de celui-ci : "Les plus beaux airs d'opéra interprêtés par l'Oiseau de Munich." Ce disque est son préféré : l'enfant qui interprête ces airs possède une voix d'ange. Hélas, on n'a jamais su ce qu'il était devenu après sa puberté. En tout cas, il n'a pas pu poursuivre dans cet art.

Les notes emplissent la pièce, virevoltant comme des oiseaux et soudain, la voix monte ; timbre pur, son angélique, maîtrise parfaite des vocalises.

Alors qu'elle demeurait installée à même le coffre, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas !

Un officier apparaît, visage camouflé par un masque sombre. Il tient les deux ouvrants des double portes.

Il s'avance d'un pas vif jusqu'au gramophone puis soulève brusquement le bras de l'appareil et se saisit du disque.

Elle se lève : "Bon sang mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ?"

Coup d'oeil rapide aux insignes sur son col. Ouch ! il est gradé, celui-là !

Il lève la jambe, tenant le disque aux extrémités et le fracasse sur sa cuisse, le cassant irrémédiablement en deux, sous les yeux médusés de sa propriétaire.


	2. Chapter 2

_Deux fortes personnalités_

Elle demeure un instant complètement interdite devant le disque brisé en deux qui gît à présent sur le sol. L'officier, lui, a déjà disparu, laissant derrière lui les vestiges de son méfait.

Prise d'une rage incontrôlable, elle se met à lui emboîter le pas : "Dites, vous ! Vous allez immédiatement me fournir réparation ! sachez que cet exemplaire était unique, que je ne pourrai pas en racheter de semblable !" en le coursant sur tout l'étage.

Elle stoppe son pas lorsque l'officier s'arrête devant les portes closes du bureau du chef suprême de la Loge.

Il se tourne de trois quarts - ce masque est tout bonnement impressionnant d'opacité - et sort une clé de la poche de son long trench de cuir noir, déverrouillant la serrure.

Il lui fait face au moment de fermer la porte.

"Vous m'entendez ? j'exige réparation !..."

Sans un mot, il ferme les portes devant son nez, la laissant sur le palier, au soin des petits ricanements des subordonnés.

Un homme s'approche : "Alors ? on a fait la connaissance de Kroenen ?" avec une main sur son épaule.

Kroenen ? alors c'est lui, le terrible supérieur de la Loge ?...

"Kroenen ou pas, il ne perd rien pour attendre." grogne-t-elle pleine de rage.

* * *

Elle ramasse le disque scindé en deux ainsi que les petits morceaux de vinyle qui jonchent le sol en soupirant.

D'accord, il peut ne pas aimer la musique... mais ce n'était pas une raison !...

Cet officier ne manque pas d'air et n'a aucun savoir-vivre songe-t-elle en broyant du noir et en l'envoyant à tous les diables.

Supérieur ou pas, cet affront aura un prix. Elle en fait le serment.

* * *

Depuis son arrivée, elle active certains dossiers demeurés en souffrance, ce qui fait parler d'elle. La secrétaire lui rend le parapheur : "C'est à faire signer par Kroenen. Je refuse de m'y rendre."

"Par... pardon ?"

"Le personnel administratif ne foule jamais le sol de son bureau. Il ne tolère que les gradés."

Elle fulmine. Ce Kroenen est vraiment tout ce qu'elle déteste !... non seulement il ne respecte rien mais en plus, il fait de la discrimination.

Elle attrape le parapheur et se pointe devant les portes closes de son bureau. Elle frappe - car elle a du savoir-vivre, elle !

"Herein !" crie une voix.

Elle entre prudemment.

Le bureau est somptueux. De longs drapeaux de sang tapissent les deux pans de mur de chaque côté de la cheminée, le bureau est un mobilier qui doit valoir une fortune à lui seul, une bibliothèque bien remplie occupe le pan de mur opposé, le tapis est dans les tons pourpres. Il est assis à son bureau, aux prises avec de la paperasse. Sur une table voisine sommeillent quelques plans. Sa casquette est posée sur un globe et son manteau repose sur un magnifique canapé.

Elle cherche à débusquer une quelconque odeur mais il ne flotte dans l'air que celle du cirage utilisé pour le mobilier.

Il ne la regarde pas.

Elle s'approche et se racle la gorge.

Enfin, deux hublots impénétrables se lèvent sur elle. Vu de près, ce qui camoufle son visage fait penser à un masque à gaz revisité.

"J'ai besoin que vous visiez certaines de mes demandes à l'attention de Berlin."

Le masque la fixe, la mettant mal à l'aise. Elle songe à ce qu'il a fait de son disque et ceci lui fait grincer des dents.

Il pose sa plume et lui fait signe de lui donner le parapheur.

Elle le lui tend et il le feuillète, document après document.

Elle demeure debout puisqu'il ne lui propose pas de s'asseoir.

Soudain, il raye d'un trait deux documents.

"Mais..."

Il la fixe à nouveau puis se lève, se dirigeant vers un meuble à tiroir contenant des documents classés soigneusement. Il lui sort des copies des demandes déjà faites à Berlin.

Puis il signe le reste et lui tend le parapheur.

"Merci."

Il se replonge dans son travail, considérant qu'elle est déjà sortie mais elle demeure là.

Au bout d'un instant, il la fixe à nouveau.

"Concernant mon disque... je trouve votre comportement inadmissible, malgré tout le respect que je dois à votre rang."

D'un mouvement de sa main gantée, il lui donne l'ordre de quitter les lieux mais elle persiste : "De quelle manière comptez-vous me dédommager, Obersturmbannführer ?"

L'usage du grade le fait tiquer et il lui ordonne une nouvelle fois de débarrasser le plancher.

"Nous n'en resterons pas là, croyez-le." avant de quitter le bureau, refermant la porte avec une colère non dissimulée.

En passant, elle dépose le parapheur sur le bureau de la secrétaire : "Envoyez tout ce qui est visé à Berlin et réservez-moi copie."

"Alors ? il a été comment ?" en parlant de Kroenen.

Elle hésite un instant avec de répondre à la jeune femme outrageusement maquillée et au comportement tendancieux.

"Exécrable."

* * *

Kroenen ouvre une malle. Une cinquantaine de vinyles dorment là. Du bout de ses doigts gantés, il les manipule, semblant en chercher un dans le lot. Il le trouve et le prend un instant dans les mains. Il s'agit de la réplique exacte de celui qu'il a cassé violemment quelques jours auparavant. Ses mains tremblent un instant mais il se reprend. On frappe à sa porte. C'est un envoyé spécial du Führer avec une nouvelle lettre de mission qu'il prendra soin de brûler une fois toutes les informations mémorisées.

Sans plus attendre, il quitte le bâtiment et prend place dans une voiture officielle.

La pluie se met à tomber. Il fixe l'extérieur qui défile sans la moindre variation d'attitude. C'est une machine. Une machine à tuer. A son lourd passé, vient s'ajouter un présent dévastateur assorti d'un avenir incertain.

* * *

Des cris retentissent dans le couloir. C'est le Sturmbannführer Klein, réputé pour ses excès et ses sautes d'humeur, qui prend la relève de Kroenen. On vient de lui refuser une promotion et ceci le rend fort irritable. Un instant, il se saisit même de son arme qui sommeillait dans le holster en cuir et menace plusieurs membres.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi ceci arrive-t-il en l'absence de Kroenen, bon sang ?

"Sturmbannführer Klein, donnez-moi cette arme." dit-elle en s'avançant.

"Ne... n'approchez pas, vous !"

"Ne soyez pas butté et donn..."

PAN !

Elle bascule un instant, se tenant le côté.

C'est la panique, l'officier se mettant à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge.

Profitant du chargeur vide, elle bondit dans les pieds de l'officier fou et le cloue au sol.

Il la regarde, éberlué.

"Vous... je vous avais touché, non ?"

"Il semblerait que vous visiez très mal."

Plus tard, elle regarde les soldats emmener le gradé en lieu sûr avant de le présenter en cour martiale.

Elle baisse la tête et observe le trou béant dans son uniforme, posant sa main dessus pour que personne ne le remarque. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle retirera son haut, il ne subsistera plus de la balle qui l'a atteinte qu'une parcelle de peau légèrement fripée. Dans quelques heures, il n'y paraîtra plus.

* * *

Kroenen écoute distraitement les dernières frasques de Klein. De toutes façons, les deux hommes étaient à couteaux tirés et Kroenen avait déjà signalé son comportement irrationnel en haut lieu.

Il épluche les nouveaux papiers tombés sur son bureau après une semaine et demi d'absence.

Kroenen ne se livre jamais au moindre commentaire. Il écoute, prend connaissance et se dispense de donner son avis.

Il lève un instant le visage lorsqu'on lui dit qui a mis fin aux agissements de Klein. Décidément... elle a du cran !...

Alors qu'il balaie d'un geste un coin du bureau, on l'appelle au téléphone. Sitôt rentré, le voici qui est demandé expressément à Berlin.

On ne le revit que trois jours plus tard.

Il avait reçu des instructions strictes de Berlin.

Il devait partir sur l'heure en territoire ennemi. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'y rendre seul.


	3. Chapter 3

_Trondham Abbey_

Lorsqu'un homme comme Kroenen, qu'on n'entend pas ou quasiment jamais prendre la parole, déboule dans le bureau - en prenant toutefois le temps de frapper cette fois - toutes les personnes présentes fuient comme des ombres, laissant sa cible en découdre avec lui et ne voulant surtout pas se mêler de la discussion d'une autre manière que celle d'écouter, bien à l'abri derrière les portes !

"Finissez ce que vous avez à faire et préparez-vous à m'accompagner en mission. Nous partons dans la soirée." avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfermer à nouveau dans son bureau d'où il ne sortira plus de la journée.

Elle demeure ébahie un instant, rejointe par certains membres du personnel administratif - les femmes en particulier - agitant la main : "Toujours aussi aimable."

Elle a envie d'hurler, de lui aboyer dessus que sa mission il peut se la fourrer où elle le pense et qu'elle refuse de coopérer avec un individu aussi sinistre, tout supérieur qu'il est !

Elle soupire, ravalant sa colère et tâchant de voir le positif : voyons... elle découvrira peut-être au cours de cette mission le côté humain de Kroenen. Elle secoue la tête. Mais il n'a hélas rien d'humain, ce type !

* * *

Ils montent dans le train avec le strict nécessaire.

Elle a l'estomac noué, sentant que cette mission sera loin d'être une partie de plaisir.

Ils s'installent dans un compartiment réservé.

Elle attend que Kroenen daigne évoquer l'objet de leur mission. Au lieu de cela, l'officier se cale contre la fenêtre, bras croisés.

"Puis-je au moins sav..."

"Vous le saurez une fois sur place." tombe aussitôt, dissuadant de s'avancer plus en avant dans la discussion.

Elle demeure un instant interdite puis se tasse sur elle-même. D'accord... c'est plus qu'une mise à l'épreuve là, c'est une séance de torture !...

Le train semble cheminer vers Hanovre. Là, un navire de guerre les attend.

Le déplacement en navire dure quelques jours.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Kroenen vient frapper à la porte de sa cabine et exige qu'elle soit sur le pont dans la minute.

A la lueur de quelques lampes torches, ils regagnent une embarcation plus précaire.

A l'accent du meneur, elle en déduit qu'ils se trouvent non loin des côtes écossaises.

Ils sont débarqués sur une plage entre deux falaises escarpées et empruntent un passage souterrain.

Ils cheminent le long d'une prairie défoncée, passent devant un crucifix et aboutissent au milieu de ruines.

Soudain, Kroenen pivote, lampe torche braquée sur un buisson d'où s'échappe un mouton.

De son sac à dos, Kroenen déballe du matériel dont elle ne comprend pas l'utilité ainsi qu'un projecteur.

"Quel est mon rôle ?"

"Surveillez les alentours." grogne-t-il, toujours aussi aimable.

"Il n'y a que des moutons."

Ce dernier ne la regarde même plus, trop occupé à gérer ses affaires. Il effectue diverses mesures, établit un croquis rapide des lieux. Il semble qu'il fasse du repérage.

L'affaire dure quelques heures et à l'aube, il plie bagages pour regagner l'embarcation. Or, cette dernière n'est plus là.

Elle peste, se demandant de quelle manière ils vont pouvoir rejoindre le navire allemand demeuré au large à présent... Kroenen demeure impassible. Soudain, il la bouscule sur le côté, lui évitant d'essuyer un tir de balles. Un groupe armé les assaille. A leurs uniformes, ce sont des Anglais.

Ils s'approchent de Kroenen qu'ils tiennent en joue et l'un d'entre eux se saisit du pistolet placé dans le holster de l'officier.

Un bruit sourd, un cri étouffé et voici l'impudent empalé sur une lame de large calibre.

Elle se saisit de son arme et tire sur quelques hommes.

Kroenen en découpe quelques uns en morceaux, tachant les murs rongés par l'eau salée de sang.

Qui n'a jamais vu Kroenen se battre ne peut pas comprendre de quoi il est capable. Il mérite bien son titre d'assassin personnel d'Hitler. Sa réputation au combat est loin d'être surfaite !

Vif, rapide, presque chorégraphique, ses lames demeurent plus meurtrières encore que des balles. Elles se rétractent dans les manches de son trench en cuir et il ramasse son arme une fois ses adversaires vaincus.

Elle le regarde, les jambes coupées.

"Donnez-moi votre casquette." ordonne-t-il.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

Kroenen s'approche, lui arrachant la casquette de la tête et retirant également la sienne qu'il place dans son sac à dos.

Puis il ferme son manteau afin de camoufler au mieux son uniforme, remontant son col.

Il soupire et l'attrape par les revers pour fermer le sien comme elle demeure bras ballants.

Un instant, ce simple contact jette un certain trouble dans son esprit.

Elle le repousse : "Je peux m'en charger moi-même !"

"Nous allons nous mêler à la foule et trouver une embarcation." prend-t-il malgré tout le temps de lui expliquer.

"Notre taux de réussite est quasi-nul." objecte-t-elle.

"Eh bien nous mourrons alors."

* * *

Comme elle l'avait présagé, l'entreprise fut plus périlleuse encore la mission elle-même !

"Si je retrouve celui qui nous a trahi..." murmurait-elle les dents serrées.

Kroenen la regarde : "Considérez que cet homme est déjà mort." avec la même rage au ventre.

Ils sont ramenés à bord du navire par un ancien fugitif allemand, de nuit.

"Cet homme connaît notre situation..."

"Je le sais."

Il récupère un projecteur et le braque sur l'embarcation, abattant d'une balle l'homme qui les avait aidés.

Elle regagne sa cabine, encore sous le choc. Bien sûr, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire... et Kroenen le savait aussi.

Cette nuit là, elle est demeurée prostrée dans sa cabine. Il lui avait cependant semblé qu'à plusieurs reprises, des pas s'étaient arrêtés devant la porte... sans pour autant pouvoir affirmer qu'il s'agissait de ceux de Kroenen.

Dans le compartiment du train, Kroenen, du haut de son mètre 88, a rangé leurs effets sur le porte bagages placé au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme. Un court instant, ses yeux ont balayé le corps svelte et pourtant redoutable de l'officier. Puis elle a baissé le regard.

Une colère sourde ainsi qu'une grande frustration grondaient en elle, prêtes à exploser à la moindre contrariété. Contrariété qui fut justement déclenchée par Kroenen à leur arrivée.

D'un geste vif, elle le poussa sur le côté.

"On peut dire que c'est ce que vous savez faire de mieux, vous : être odieux ! pas un mot durant le voyage, pas une instruction préalabe à la mission, qu'on se fasse tuer vous aurait été égal ! je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi butté et de sinistre que vous !"

Elle le plante là, regagnant son bureau pour s'y enfermer et passer la nuit là, sur le canapé, rompue de fatigue.

Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'elle réalisa son audace et son manquement à la discipline, s'attendant à ce que Kroenen la rétrograde ou la fasse exclure de la Loge.

Elle entendit son pas dans le couloir - il venait travailler très tôt le matin et quittait le bureau très tard le soir lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission, c'était à se demander s'il dormait... sans parler de sa vie sociale qui semblait proche du néant absolu - et se leva, se rafraîchissant au lavabo avant de prendre la direction de son bureau pour s'excuser de sa conduite de la veille.

Elle frappe doucement à la porte.

"Ja !"

Elle entre, fermant derrière elle.

Il est debout devant une carte étalée sur toute la longueur de son bureau.

"Que puis-je pour vous ?"

"Je... je tenais à m'excuser pour hier soir... les paroles que je vous ai adressées n'étaient pas à leur place. Je veillerai à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus."

Il la regarde.

"Certaines choses sonnaient vrai pourtant." admet-il finalement, mains sur ses hanches.

"Si... si vous voulez me rétrograder, je comprendrai."

Kroenen penche légèrement la tête sur la droite puis lui fait signe de le laisser travailler.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle était promu au grade supérieur.


	4. Chapter 4

_Le jeu du chat et de la souris_

Elle devait réprimer chaque bâillement.

Décidément... cette soirée était d'un ennui...

Les discussions politiques, les rires mondains, les spéculations concernant le tournant décisif de la guerre, tout ceci avait si peu d'attraits...

Elle demeurait dans son coin, avisant la foule du regard. Soudain, l'officier Kroenen fit son entrée. Il était visiblement en retard, retenu par son travail ou par une dernière affaire urgente - ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que l'homme était venu ici à reculons et qu'il vouait une aversion viscérale pour ce type de manifestation qu'il considérait comme une pure perte de temps. En acceptant d'être le chef de la Loge, il devait pourtant s'y plier.

Il choisit immédiatement le coin où il se tiendrait durant toute la soirée, observant ses pairs à travers l'éclat de ses hublots impénétrables, bras croisés, jambe droite ramenée devant l'autre, appuyé épaule contre le mur.

Etait-il possible de se rendre si peu humain ?... aussi peu accessible ?...

Il faisait nettement penser, à travers son comportement totalement en décalage et dénué de toute sensibilité, à une machine, un exécutant froid et détaché. C'était comme si quelque chose avait cessé de fonctionner en lui, comme s'il s'était fermé à double tour pour que personne ne puisse lui devenir proche. Il évoluait dans une sphère à part, impossible à atteindre.

Seulement, ce que beaucoup ignoraient, c'était que Kroenen avait une histoire, une bien triste et sombre histoire que peu se permettaient de divulguer sous peine que la colère s'empare de l'officier le plus craint du Reich !

Personne, ce soir là, ne vint lui adresser la parole. Personne n'en avait l'envie ni le courage tout simplement !...

Il repartit au bout d'un moment comme il était venu. Il avait simplement fait acte de présence.

Quel étrange et terrifiant personnage tout de même...

* * *

"Hmm... quelle imposante bâtisse..."

La jeune Heike la tire par la main.

"Je n'aime pas passer par ici, je te l'ai dit !"

"Mais enfin, quelle mouche te pique ? ce n'est rien qu'un bâtiment !..."

"C'est le manoir de la famille Kroenen ! enfin... du seul survivant de la famille. Dépêche-toi !..."

Elle libère sa main : "Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! ce bâtiment ne va pas nous dévorer, que je sache !..."

"Tu ne sais pas ce qui se raconte !..."

"Oh, qu'il est hanté, de surcroît ?"

"Hanté oui ! par un homme terrifiant !..."

Elle rit.

Puis elle jette encore un coup d'oeil par-dessus le portail métallique de l'entrée : la bâtisse qui semble comporter au moins 20 pièces, est placée en fond de parc. Elle comporte plusieurs tourelles carrées. Tous les volets sont clos. Si le jardin n'était pas entretenu, on pourrait la croire à l'abandon.

* * *

La nuit est tombée voilà quelques heures. Son pas est discret, lampe torche à la main.

Des grognements se font entendre, de concert. Les chiens gardent la demeure.

Plusieurs fenêtres sont éclairées, ce qui confère à la bâtisse un air plus vivant.

Elle fait le tour de la clôture, toujours poursuivie par les chiens.

Soudain, un métal froid s'applique contre sa gorge et une violente prise par l'épaule la fait presque crier.

Kroenen la retourne vers lui : "Vous ?"

Il lui fait baisser la lampe torche qu'elle braquait sur son visage.

"Que faites-vous ici ?"

"Je... je..."

"Vos explications sont tout sauf limpides." tranche-t-il en faisant rentrer d'un mouvement sec dans la manche la lame qu'il tenait il y a quelques secondes sur sa gorge.

"Je... je vais m'en aller. Bonsoir."

Il ricane et la retient lorsqu'elle tourne les talons.

"Pas si vite ! Vous comptiez visiter l'endroit aussi ?"

"Mais enfin, lâchez-moi, c'est ridicule !"

"Ne jouez pas à la victime alors que je vous trouve à rôder autour de ma demeure !" avec un geste menaçant de l'index.

"Je n'ai ni pénétré dans votre propriété ni vous ai volé quoi que ce soit !"

"Ce serait vraiment le bouquet !"

Les voix montent. Il est en rogne et elle culpabilise d'avoir ainsi été prise en flagrant délit. Quelle idée parfaitement stupide d'être venue jusqu'ici en pleine nuit !...

"Laissez-moi m'en aller... je... vous ne m'y reprendrez plus."

"Puisque vous vous êtes déplacée jusqu'ici, donnez-vous donc la peine d'entrer." grogne-t-il presque, ouvrant le portail en repoussant les molosses aux babines retroussées, menaçants.

Elle se libère de son emprise et part à grands pas.

Il demeure là, chiens à ses pieds, portail à moitié ouvert tandis qu'elle disparaît dans la nuit.

Il clot le portail et caresse la tête de ses chiens avant de regagner le porche du manoir. Dans l'entrée sombre, il pose sa casquette sur le meuble et suspend son trench en cuir au porte manteau.

Il trie le courrier du jour puis monte à l'étage, s'enfermant dans l'annexe de sa chambre où se trouve son bureau. Le feu ronronne dans l'âtre.

Il s'installe et ouvre les enveloppes, dépliant les lettres tour à tour.

Il n'y a là que des courriers officiels. Strictement rien de personnel.

Il lève un instant la tête. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à l'audace qu'elle a eu de venir jusqu'ici, en pleine nuit, profitant de son absence ! Il se met à imaginer de quelle manière il pourrait lui faire payer cet affront. Et dire qu'il avait pensé un instant lui offrir son exemplaire du disque qu'il lui avait cassé voilà quelques semaines... Non, vraiment, il a été stupide d'imaginer qu'elle serait différente des autres !... La simple erreur de jugement se change en affaire personnelle à présent.

Il se dirige jusqu'au gramophone qui sommeille non loin du bureau et le met en marche, posant sur le plateau tournant le disque qu'il s'apprêtait à lui offrir. Aussitôt les notes emplissent la pièce et la voix d'ange de l'enfant s'élève, pure et cristalline !...

Kroenen baisse la tête. Un flot de fiel le submerge, l'amertume lui serre la gorge, il suffoque de douleur.

Il se bouche un instant les oreilles, corps lacéré par lames invisibles.

Puis il décolle lentement ses mains et se dirige vers son bureau duquel il ouvre un tiroir, en tirant une petite boîte revêtue de cuir estampillée de ses initiales : K.R.K.

Plusieurs scalpels dorment là. Il se saisit de l'un d'entre eux, jaugeant la lame acérée.

Puis il relève la manche de son uniforme, donnant sur un poignet et avant-bras blancs parcourus par d'horribles cicatrices.

De l'autre main, il dirige la pointe vers la chair, s'entaillant avec précision, laissant un tracé suintant d'un sang clair tandis que la voix de l'enfant monte crescendo avec la douleur devenue aussi approximative que lointaine ; quasiment domptée mais totalement addictive.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kroenen la convoque dans son bureau.

Elle se tient là, debout, tandis qu'il est assis. Elle fixe la croix de fer pendue à son cou ; assurément, en plus d'être l'assassin de prédilection du meneur, il s'est certainement conduit brillamment sur un front quelconque. Elle soupire intérieurement.

"Attendu que vous avez fortement apprécié votre dernière mission, je vous propose de comprendre pourquoi nous nous intéressons aux territoires du Nord de l'Afrique." dit-il avec un ton qui oscille entre cynisme et provocation.

"Dégradez-moi tout de suite si vous cherchez à me punir de mon attitude de la veille."

"Qui parle de vous dégrader ? Vous avez une heure pour vous préparer. Rendez-vous sur le perron. Disposez."

* * *

Le voyage en long jusqu'en Méditerranée.

Cette fois, c'est un sous-marin qui effectue la traversée jusqu'en Egypte.

L'espace confiné manque de la rendre folle.

La chaleur des nouveaux territoires n'en est pas moins épuisante.

Pour l'occasion, Kroenen a changé de masque : il est couleur claire, estampillé d'une petite croix gammée noire sur le côté et de forme similaire à celui qu'il porte habituellement.

Ils prennent place dans une jeep et les voici qui traversent de vastes étendues de sable.

Elle a noué un foulard autour de sa tête qui empêche le sable de pénétrer dans les voies respiratoires.

Kroenen est toujours aussi peu bavard. Il semble encore plus mutique qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il a emporté avec lui plusieurs ouvrages anciens qu'il déchiffre au fur et à mesure de leur progression, sans autre mot que de se contenter d'indiquer la direction au chauffeur de l'index.

Elle a le sentiment qu'il les mène droit en enfer...

Les nuits sont incroyablement fraîches dans le campement de fortune.

Elle remarque de Kroenen ne dort pas. Elle n'en aurait pas non plus le besoin mais la position allongée lui apporte un semblant de réconfort.

Enfin, ils parviennent aux abords d'un camp désaffecté.

Kroenen leur ordonne de descendre du véhicule et ils continuent à pied. Il a un petit carnet en main qui lui permet de se repérer.

Ils arrivent au centre du complexe abandonné, à proximité du puits.

Kroenen attache une corde à la barre du puits et la teste.

"Descendez au fond." lui ordonne-t-il.

En effet, le puits est à sec.

Elle entame la descente et Kroenen la suit pendant que des soldats surveillent les alentours.

Kroenen la rejoint au fond et il pousse une brique dans le mur qui ouvre un petit passage.

Il la précède, haut du corps penché en avant.

Ils aboutissent dans une vaste pièce au fond de laquelle reposent plusieurs coffres.

"L'Egypte a toujours été un empire incroyablement fascinant, autant pour ses dynasties que son penchant pour l'occulte." dit-il.

Il récupère plusieurs papiers dans les coffres ainsi que quelques objets.

Puis ils remontent à la surface.

Or, sur le chemin du retour, une tempête de sable se lève, basculant la jeep et lui faisant faire des tonneaux sur les flancs d'une dune.

Elle se tient recroquevillée entre le siège de la volant de la jeep retournée.

Le vent fouette la carcasse puis tout cesse en quelques minutes.

Elle entend soudain des coups répétés à l'arrière du véhicule.

Puis soudain, un masque apparaît dans la faible lueur.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'extérieur qu'elle remarque que sans son masque, Kroenen serait un homme mort : son hublot droit a été brisé et le choc s'est étendu jusqu'au milieu du masque comme témoigne la fissure en étoile prononcée qui se trouve sous le même hublot. Le haut du front, côté opposé, a également été touché.

Kroenen propose de tenter de réparer le poste radio. En quelques tours de main, il reconnecte les fils, faisant fonctionner l'engin qui grésille en fonction des fréquences.

Un tank allemand se trouve à proximité et se porte à leur secours.

Il constate alors qu'elle saigne du front mais la plaie s'est déjà refermée, laissant simplement la trace du sang coagulé.

"Vous êtes blessée. Laissez-moi voir."

Alors qu'il approche ses mains, elle les repousse.

"Laissez-moi tranquille !"

Elle recule d'un pas.

"Est-ce que je m'occupe de vos blessures ?"

"Ce n'est que matériel en ce qui me concerne... sans doute à votre grand regret." lâche-t-il.

"Oh, voilà une fameuse déduction ! sans vous vivant, je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu me tirer de là !"

"En réparant la radio, comme je viens de le faire." dit-il en lui tournant le dos.

Au loin, le puissant moteur des chenilles du tank se fait entendre.

* * *

"Vous êtes demandée dans le bureau du fond." lui dit une administrative.

"Et... comment a-t-il exprimé cela ?"

"En désignant votre porte de l'index."

Elle soupire puis se lève, se dirigeant à pas las jusqu'au bureau clos. Elle frappe.

"Herein !"

Elle entre.

Il a une masse de papiers considérables sur le bureau, de même que ce qui semble être une maquette et des plans.

Elle s'approche : "Vous m'avez demandé ?"

Il quitte sa place, lui tournant autour, la jaugeant.

"Etrange... j'aurai juré que vous vous étiez blessée dans le désert..." en indiquant son front.

"Sans doute du sang du chauffeur de la jeep..."

"Sans doute." répète-t-il sans grande conviction.

Il s'installe à nouveau, l'invitant - et c'est une première - à s'installer également.

"Je travaille sur un énorme projet. Il m'a été demandé de choisir une assistante."

"Vous voulez dire que je dois vous céder Inge ?"

"Non. Je veux dire que je n'ai aucune confiance en le personnel administratif dont le passe-temps favori, il faut le reconnaître, est celui d'écouter aux portes. Je pense, en outre, que seul quelqu'un de militaire peut avoir la rigueur et la discrétion suffisante."

"Je refuse."

"Vous refusez ?... ma foi, j'avais prévu cette éventualité. Laissez-moi vous expliquer clairement les choses, Mlle Von Kreutzberg..."

L'usage inédit de son nom la fait grincer des dents.

"... je ne me contenterai pas de vous dégrader. Je m'arrangerai pour que toutes les portes de l'armée se ferment à vous."

"Vous me menacez, Obersturmbannführer Kroenen ? voilà qui ne me surprend pas."

"Je vais vous en donner, moi, des raisons de me craindre."

La dernière phrase est murmurée, offrant un impact impressionnant.

"Me faire devenir votre assistante est pire encore que si vous me dégradiez."

"Vous survivrez. Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour y réfléchir."

"Allons... je ne vais pas laisser un petit différend avec mon supérieur me fermer toutes les portes."

"Sage décision."

En regagnant son bureau, elle s'y est enfermée et a brisé plusieurs objets sur le sol, de colère.

* * *

"Nous partons ce soir pour Berlin. Nous voyagerons par le train de nuit." ordonne Kroenen avant de refermer la porte.

Elle soupire.

Son mépris pour lui a pris un tour considérable depuis qu'il l'a forcé à accepter de l'assister dans ce projet dont elle ne maîtrise ni les tenants ni les aboutissants.

Elle enrage qu'il la maintienne volontairement dans un tel état d'ignorance !


	5. Chapter 5

_Une marionnette ?_

Les voici à la gare.

Le wagon est luxueux et chacun a ses quartiers.

Elle se couche, ramenant la couverture jusqu'au nez en fulminant contre lui. Pourtant... il lui arrive d'être galant par moment... comme lorsqu'il l'a aidé à monter sa valise dans le train.

Cet homme... on ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui !...

Elle est certaine qu'il demeure de l'autre côté de la cloison séparative, se livrant à ses activités habituelles : mécanique ou horlogerie.

A son réveil, les voici en gare de Berlin et Kroenen donne des coups répétés contre la cloison, lui demandant de se lever.

"Je suis réveillée avec le raffut que vous faites !" grogne-t-elle.

Les voici sur le quai.

Une grosse Mercedes sombre les cueille.

Ils arrivent au Q.G. du Reich et, mystérieusement, au lieu de s'engager dans l'allée principale du bâtiment, ils descendent au sous-sol.

Derrière une immense porte blindée, un couloir s'offre à eux.

Plusieurs portes longent le couloir.

Kroenen frappe sur l'avant-dernière et entre, la poussant presque dans la pièce.

Un bureau aussi grand que magnifiquement décoré siège là. Derrière lui un homme, chauve, long manteau brodé de fils d'or sur les épaules. A ses côtés, une jeune S.S. blonde.

L'homme se lève et s'avance vers elle : "Mlle Von Kreutzberg."

"A qui ai-je l'honneur, Monsieur ?"

"Grigori Efimovitch Raspoutine."

"Par... pardon ?"

"Lui-même."

Elle se tourne vers Kroenen : "Quelle est cette farce ?"

Ce dernier se contente de la regarder en silence.

Ledit Raspoutine pose sa main sur le front de la jeune femme. Aussitôt, elle sent un fluide circuler entre eux.

"Hmm... tu es bien trop puissante pour être humaine..."

Elle recule d'un pas.

"J'aimerai qu'on m'explique !"

"Karl ne l'a pas fait ? ah mais oui, suis-je bête, il a la langue dans sa poche !..."

Et il commence à se lancer dans un monologue selon lequel il aurait survécu à son assassinat, jouirait de l'éternité et aurait lié un pacte avec le Führer.

Elle est abasourdie.

Il est vrai que cet homme possède un certain pouvoir...

"Vous logerez ici un certain temps."

Elle lève un sourcil.

"Une objection ?" avec un geste lui demandant de débarrasser le plancher. "Karl va vous montrer vos quartiers."

Ils quittent le bureau puis marchent jusqu'à la porte du fond qui donne sur des chambres.

"Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?"

"M'auriez-vous cru ?"

"Parce que vous... vous croyez que ce type est Raspoutine ?"

"Il l'est. C'est indiscutable."

"Mais enfin..."

"Il n'y a pas de mais. Tenez-le vous pour dit." tranche Kroenen.

Elle ne demeura guère longtemps cloîtrée dans ses quartiers et en sortit sitôt que Kroenen avait tourné les talons pour se diriger vers le bureau dudit Raspoutine. Là, elle surprit une conversation pour le moins édifiante entre la jeune S.S. et le prétendu moine :

"... tu es certain que Kroenen ne nous fera pas faux-bond ? cette fille semble pour le moins difficile à berner..."

"Ne t'en inquiète pas. Kroenen est ma meilleure marionnette et un atout non négligeable qui m'a permis de pactiser avec Hitler. Il lui fait totalement confiance. Il ne faut surtout pas ruiner cette chance. Quant à la fille... je m'en occupe et tu sais à quel point je sais me montrer convaincant !..."

Elle s'écarte de la porte.

Elle demeure dans ses quartiers, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle a entendu... ainsi donc, ce pseudo-moine et sa jeune protégée se servent de Kroenen ? Après tout, songe-t-elle, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses ! Kroenen mérite d'avoir une leçon pour avoir été des plus désagréables avec elle. Néanmoins... ce soldat croit en ce qu'il fait, croit en l'Allemagne et en son chef... le voir ainsi déjoué lui ferait presque mal. Elle secoue la tête. N'importe quoi ! Kroenen mérite amplement ce qui lui arrive !...

* * *

La réunion du lendemain, présidée par le dénommé Raspoutine, l'informe au moins du projet sur lequel Kroenen semble travailler : un ambitieux projet qui tient au coeur au Führer.

Kroenen est chargé de la partie logistique et mécanique ainsi que la supervision des opérations militaires, assisté par le Général Krupp - un homme aussi glacial que Kroenen.

Ce type... Raspoutine... elle ne le supporte pas ! encore moins sa jeune dinde, la S.S. blonde qui le dévore du regard !... cette dernière d'ailleurs lui adresse un sourire moqueur en disant que "Kroenen a voulu imiter son maître" en la joignant au projet. Elle manque de sauter au visage de cette garce !

Elle se rend bien vite compte que Kroenen est lancé à corps perdu dans ce projet, travaillant d'arrache-pied ! Et que celui qui récolte la palme de ses efforts n'est autre que ce prétendu moine russe !

La situation la révolte mais elle pense toujours que Kroenen a ce qu'il mérite. Pourtant... elle est navrée qu'il ne semble pas remarquer le stratagème, lui qui se veut si militaire ! Elle est même parvenue à la conclusion que c'est volontairement que Kroenen laisse le champ libre à Raspoutine et ses rêves de gloire.

La situation lui tord l'estomac. Au bout de quelques semaines, elle demande une entrevue à Kroenen. Ce dernier la lui accorde à condition que ça se fasse rapidement car il n'a pas de temps à perdre.

"Vous ne voyez pas qu'ils se servent de vous ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Ce... prétendu moine et..."

"Laissez vos opinions personnelles hors de la discussion et venez-en aux faits."

"Elle, lui ! c'est eux que le Führer ira remercier tandis que c'est vous qui y passez le plus clair de votre temps !..."

Il hausse les épaules : "C'est parfaitement ridicule."

"Vous le savez pertinemment sinon vous n'agiriez pas comme vous le faites !"

"Précisez."

"Vous ne parlez jamais devant eux. Vous les méprisez au fond !"

"C'est insensé."

"Mais puisque je vous dis qu..."

"Si c'est bien là tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, vous pouvez disposer. J'ai énormément de travail et peu de temps pour me pencher sur pareilles élucubrations."

Elle sort du bureau en claquant la porte.

Kroenen se remet immédiatement au travail.

Mais au bout d'un moment, il relève la tête. Le doute... elle est parvenue à instiller le doute dans son esprit cartésien.

S'il laissait à nouveau les incertitudes prendre le dessus, il revivrait sans doute ce qu'il l'avait détruit, à savoir n'avoir plus de but...

Cette fille est un véritable danger, songe-t-il, une bombe à retardement, prête à tout pour se venger... Très jeune, le père, Rudolf Kroenen, avait pris à part son fils Karl pour lui expliquer les dangers que représentaient les femmes. Il les avait alors décrites comme venimeuses, sournoises, leurs sourires charmeurs ne faisant que cacher les effets dévastateurs qu'elles pouvaient avoir sur les hommes. Pourtant, le jeune Kroenen ne voyait rien de tel en elles. Il aimait leur parfum, voir leurs cheveux flotter autour d'elles, leurs rires... en faculté de médecine, d'ailleurs, il avait connu quelques belles histoires d'amour mais elles n'avaient hélas guère durées.

Il se penche à nouveau sur ses plans, chassant ces idées absurdes de son esprit. Non ! il sert une grande cause et une grande nation. Il ne peut ni douter ni faillir !

* * *

La voix monte. La lame du scalpel creuse, fouille dans la chair.

Kroenen en tire une force, défiant la douleur. Qu'est-elle face à ce qu'il s'est infligé ? il a réduit à néant les expressions de son visage. Ses masques le protègent de manière absolue de l'extérieur.

Le disque s'achève. Et avec le silence revient le doute. Elle n'est pas aussi idiote que ça pour l'avoir remarqué... Oui, ça l'arrange bien que Raspoutine tienne ce rôle.

L'aiguille butte à chaque nouveau tour du vinyle. Il se lève, lame du scalpel gisant sur la table, et retire le disque du plateau.

Si elle savait... que l'enfant a la voix d'ange qui était adulé jadis dans toutes les capitales européennes, celui qu'on surnommait l'Oiseau de Munich, n'est autre que cet officier... et que c'est lui qui a fait interdire toutes les publications à son sujet allant des articles de presse jusqu'aux copies de ses disques...

Kroenen a un passé dont il ne veut plus entendre parler. Il souhaite s'en affranchir, allant même jusqu'à nier son existence. Il n'a jamais été cet enfant. Il n'a jamais eu pareille voix. Il n'a jamais connu la gloire puis la déchéance.

* * *

Kroenen écoute d'une oreille distraite le discours ronflant et plein de suffisance de Raspoutine.

Seule Ilsa, la jeune S.S., semble boire les paroles de celui qu'elle appelle maître.

Kroenen est préoccupé. Il a, en effet, appris ce matin même que le président Roosevelt aurait ordonné la création d'une section spéciale enquêtant sur le paranormal. Et qu'une quantité non négligeable d'informations circuleraient sur son compte ainsi que sur ceux de la Thulé et du projet en cours. Ces nouvelles le chagrinent. Foutus alliés...


	6. Chapter 6

_L'autre facette de Kroenen_

"Prends place, Karl." en l'invitant d'un geste de la main.

L'officier s'exécute toujours silencieusement.

"Tu sais... ce projet grandiose que m'a confié le Führer... il faut vraiment des personnes dignes de confiance pour le mener à bien. J'ai toute confiance en toi, Karl. J'ai, par contre, beaucoup plus de doutes concernant ton assistante."

Kroenen conserve le silence.

Raspoutine se lève, parcourant la pièce, s'arrêtant devant plusieurs objets de culte, les prenant en main pour les jauger.

"Renvoie-la, Karl. C'est un ordre."

Kroenen se raidit.

A cet instant, la jeune S.S. blonde, Ilsa, les rejoint.

"Sa place n'est pas parmi nous. Renvoie-la." en s'installant à nouveau à son bureau.

Ilsa le rejoint, s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, mains sur le torse de l'homme, regard planté dans les hublots de Kroenen, sourire de défi sur les lèvres.

"Oh et... prends soin de la dégrader également. Je ne supporte pas cet air de supériorité qu'elle se donne."

"Sauf votre respect..." rétorque soudain la voix de Kroenen "... elle m'est indispensable dans ce projet. Je ne pourrai pas le mener seul."

Ilsa manque de tomber de l'accoudoir devant cette prise de parole et la voix de Kroenen qu'elle avait toujours imaginée synthétique au possible, voire susurrante. Etrangement, son timbre de voix est profond et on sent qu'il a une capacité à moduler sa voix du fait de ses exercices quotidiens d'opéra pratiqués durant sa jeunesse.

"J'ai bien cru que jamais n'aurions le privilège d'entendre ta voix... mais ma décision est irrévocable, en accord avec le Führer."

Kroenen doute fortement de la dernière affirmation.

"Le projet ne verra jamais le jour dans ces conditions. C'est à vous de voir si vous souhaitez risquer de décevoir le Führer."

Raspoutine serre les dents et enfonce ses doigts crispés dans l'accoudoir.

Décidément ! il préférait largement lorsque Kroenen se taisait !

Ilsa fusille à présent Kroenen du regard.

"Pour qui vous prenez-vous, Kroenen ?"

Kroenen se lève : "Pour votre supérieur hiérarchique direct." Il effectue un salut hitlérien avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Raspoutine et sa poule en bien mauvaise posture.

Un vertige immense saisit Kroenen une fois qu'il eut rejoint ses quartiers.

Où et comment a-t-il trouvé à la force de contrer cette forme d'autorité ?...

Il est vrai qu'il doute de ces deux personnes depuis longtemps. Et surtout, surtout, il veut la garder auprès de lui... parce qu'il a l'impression qu'elle a su voir bien au-delà des choses.

* * *

En bon scientifique, Kroenen agit par curiosité sur ce projet ; il souhaite se prouver qu'il est à la hauteur des attentes, des défis mécaniques que ce travail représente.

Sa conviction par rapport à la réussite du projet s'est effritée mais il n'en laisse rien paraître.

Il regagne un immense laboratoire où dorment ses machines. Elles sont encore incomplètes mais il les imagine déjà en état de fonctionnement. Elles semblent faire partie de lui. Il apprécie qu'elles soient silencieuses, discrètes. Il les monte boulon après boulon presque avec amour. Kroenen est fou de ses machines. La mécanique et l'horlogerie sont venues remplacer son amour pour l'opéra, lui offrant une nouvelle raison de vivre. L'armée a enfin reconnu ses talents en la matière bien que l'académie ait vivement rejeté le sujet de sa thèse de médecine : l'audacieux pari d'une fusion chair/métal - homme/machine. "Trop visionnaire, affabulateur" s'était-on permis de mentionner pour toute explication sur son dossier. Kroenen n'a jamais digéré cet échec qui l'a replongé directement dans un état de disgrâce aux yeux du monde.

Dès lors, privé de tout support, il s'est appliqué à mettre en pratique ses idées sur son propre corps. Et le résultat fut un curieux mélange de cicatrices grossières, de tentatives alambiquées, d'horreurs chirurgicales

En outre, Kroenen avait dirigé toute sa hargne contre son propre corps, celui-là même qui l'avait jadis trahi et fait s'évanouir ses rêves de gloire.

Il s'en était furieusement pris à son visage, le privant de toute expression faciale !

Kroenen baignait ainsi dans sa propre souffrance que l'usage de la magie noire avait permis de relever.

Il était devenu une créature unique. Sa malédiction, il la camouflait soigneusement.

Isolé, exclu, il était devenu l'esclave de son propre rôle ; on le craignait plutôt qu'on l'admirait.

Il avait passé les deux dernières décennies à dévorer les ouvrages de médecine - et à tester accessoirement certains préceptes sur lui - de mécanique, d'horlogerie et de textes sacrés.

Kroenen est un boulimique de connaissances.

Sa façon de se battre a été pour lui un long parcours initiatique. Il s'est vite découvert un attachement particulier pour les lames et en a fait ses armes de prédilection.

Kroenen mise sur la rapidité ainsi que sa façon de surprendre ses adversaires. Son style de combat est pour le moins meurtrier, déroutant, presque chorégraphique. La grâce qui l'habite due sans doute à ses racines aristocratiques prédomine même au combat.

* * *

Il est penché sur elle de tout son haut alors qu'elle demeure assise.

"Ceci, je ne l'aurai pas dessiné de cette manière... une courbe facilite toujours le passage des ondes. D'autant plus qu'il faudra rapidement faire monter en puissance le générateur." en corrigeant de son crayon directement sur le plan.

"Ca me paraît logique." admet-elle.

Il la trouble penché ainsi sur elle... le même trouble qui s'était jadis emparé d'elle lorsqu'il avait monté leurs bagages sur l'emplacement prévu à cet effet au-dessus de son siège dans le compartiment du train...

Kroenen dégage quelque chose de violemment sombre, torturé, de génial même dans les domaines qu'il maîtrise. Mais il n'en demeure pas moins inaccessible.

Cet homme possède une capacité de travail incroyable !... il est capable de demeurer sur un plan des heures durant, sans bouger.

Il dédaigne toujours le café ou le thé qu'on leur amène.

A part les cliquetis réguliers - dont elle a fini par s'habituer - de son masque, rien ne trouble le silence qui règne dans la pièce.

* * *

Ces derniers temps, Kroenen s'absente souvent en soirée. Puis il revient peu avant minuit.

Elle se demande s'il voit quelqu'un...

Son attitude pourtant demeure invariable.

Elle se languit de ses proches demeurés à l'autre bout de l'Allemagne.

"Avez-vous déjà visité Berlin ? c'est une ville magnifique et tellement atypique." lui dit un jour Kroenen.

"Encore faudrait-il avoir un bon guide..." dit-elle en plaisantant.

"Effectivement." en replongeant dans son travail.

Il lève la tête sur elle à plusieurs reprises, n'osant pas aller au bout de sa démarche.

"Il y a l'opéra dont le bâtiment est un chef d'oeuvre à lui seul..." poursuit-il.

"Est-ce là que vous vous rendez chaque soir ?..." lui revient comme un écho.

Il la fixe.

"Fait assez paradoxal, je dirai, pour quelqu'un qui prend plaisir à massacrer les disques des autres."

"Ce n'était pas contre les oeuvres qui y sont fixées, c'était cont... Non, rien." se révise-t-il en replongeant dans ses cartes.

"Vous êtes vraiment très étrange, vous savez ?... un peu à la façon d'un coquillage... quand on pense que vous allez vous ouvrir, vous vous refermez aussitôt."

"Merci. J'apprécie grandement d'être comparé à un mollusque." grogne-t-il.

Elle commence à rire et lui aussi se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire, ayant plutôt envie de rire de lui que de s'emporter.

"Demain, nous nous rendrons en Russie."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je dois y chercher quelques pièces pour les machines. Un avion civil nous y mènera."

* * *

Elle s'installe à côté de Kroenen qui a déjà le nez plongé dans un épais ouvrage de mécanique.

L'avion décolle avec un léger louper.

Kroenen abaisse son livre sur ses genoux et demeure un instant attentif.

"Hmm... je savais que nous aurions du prendre un avion militaire."

"Pardon ?"

"Non, rien, je me parlais à moi-même." dit-il avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Alors que l'avion amorçait sa descente, l'hélice gauche émit plusieurs ratés et finit par s'arrêter, faisant dangereusement pencher l'avion.

A l'intérieur, la panique pris rapidement les passagers.

Le crash était inévitable !

Ils atterrirent dans une chaîne montagneuse et la neige évita l'incendie du moteur de se propager davantage à la carlingue.

Kroenen émergea de la carcasse le premier.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit quelque chose bouger.

Il l'aida à se dégager de la neige.

"Cette fois, vous ne pourrez plus nier que vous êtes aussi peu humaine que moi..."

"Oh, vous !" grogna-t-elle.

Il épousseta la neige qui la maculait sans prêter attention à son geste. Elle le regardait faire, interdite.

"Je vous rachèterai un manteau lorsque nous serons tirés de là." ajoute-t-il.

"Vous me devez déjà un disque."

Il se redresse, face à elle. Le vent se met à souffler.

Elle a les cheveux défaits et ils dansent autour d'elle, au gré des rafales.

Soudain, Kroenen lève la main et se saisit délicatement d'une mèche pour la placer derrière son oreille. Jamais elle n'aurait pu s'attendre à un geste aussi doux de la part de Kroenen.

"Et en plus, vous avez perdu votre bonnet..."

"Et vous votre casquette."

Il hésite un instant d'aller plus loin puis finit par céder à l'envie irraisonnée de la prendre dans ses bras. Le moment semble comme arraché au temps.

Deux âmes, dans l'immensité rocheuse et blanche, deux âmes attirées l'une par l'autre comme des aimants.

* * *

Elle monte les mains sur le col de fourrure et le regarde.

"Alors ?"

"On dirait qu'il a été taillé pour vous." admet-il, objectif.

Elle attrape l'étiquette : "Le prix aussi a été taillé pour le portefeuille."

"Qu'importe. Je vous ai promis un nouveau manteau."

"Vous me dev..."

"... un disque, je sais."

Ils ressortent de la boutique.

Soudain, elle le retient par la manche de son trench de cuir : "Dites... pourquoi... pourquoi ce comportement soudain à mon égard ?..."

"Parce que les mollusques ont un coeur. Même sous leur coquille."

Elle fronce les sourcils puis se met à rire.

Ils regagnent l'hôtel.

Au moment où Kroenen insère sa clé dans la serrure, il constate qu'elle le fixe.

"Oui ?"

"Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule."

"Allons... vous me fuyiez il y a quelques temps..."

"Vous étiez... différent. Inabordable."

Kroenen semble fixer sa clé.

"N'y pensez plus, c'était sans doute idiot de ma part." dit-elle en rentrant dans sa chambre lorsque soudain, d'un mouvement très vif et en quelques enjambées, il bloque la porte de la pointe de sa botte gauche alors qu'elle voulait la refermer.

"Je... je n'ai pas envie d'être seul moi non plus."

Elle le laisse entrer et ils s'enlacent derrière la porte close.

"Votre manteau vous va à ravir..." lui murmure-t-il.

"Mais vous préféreriez me voir sans, je suppose..."

"Les belles choses sont faites pour être admirées..."

Elle quitte ses bras et pose délicatement le manteau sur un fauteuil. Puis elle s'installe au bord du lit, l'y invitant.

Il dépose son manteau près du sien et la rejoint.

Elle promène ses deux mains sur les bras de Kroenen dans un mouvement régulier et doux.

"Merci pour le manteau..."

"Enlevez-moi un doute... ce n'est pas parce que je vous ai offert ce manteau que vous vous sentez obligée de... de passer un moment avec moi ?..."

"Je vous trouve offensant."

"Pardon. Mais je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que vous me soyez redevable de quoi que ce soit."

"Je suis avec vous parce que j'ai envie d'être avec vous."

Elle s'allonge sur le lit.

"Venez près de moi."

"Je... je ne sais pas si c'est convenable..."

"Allons..."

Il se met à se tortiller nerveusement les mains.

"Karl..."

L'usage inédit du prénom lui fait lever la tête. Il la regarde.

Elle lui sourit.

"J'ai conscience que dès que nous serons de retour en Allemagne, tout reprendra sa place. Je veux juste passer la nuit à côté de vous."

Dans un mouvement gracieux et lent, il s'installe à ses côtés.

Après un petit instant, elle commence à lever les bras et à faire quelques ombres chinoises sur le plafond. Puis les mains gantées de Kroenen s'en mêlent, rajoutant des formes pour créer d'autres animaux.

Le jeu se termine en caresses pures et simples des mains.

Kroenen la fixe. Son coeur prend soudain une accélération peu commune.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kroenen la cherche partout, elle semble avoir disparu !

Il parcourt tout l'hôtel, les salons, puis finit par la trouver dans le verger attenant à l'hôtel qui est plongé dans le blanc immaculé autant que dans le silence.

"Nous allons finir par arr..."

Pof ! une boule de neige vient de s'écraser contre son trench en cuir.

Kroenen la regarde, masque légèrement incliné sur la droite, alors qu'elle rit.

Il demeure un instant immobile, interdit. Puis la course et la fait tomber dans la neige, se juchant sur elle, ramassant une poignée de neige pour la lui mettre dans la figure. Elle le supplie de ne pas le faire et il finit par lâcher cette idée, la regardant, troublé.


	7. Chapter 7

_Peu importent les moyens..._

"C'est vraiment, vraiment chagrinant..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Grishka... nous n'avons pas encore dit notre dernier mot. Et cette garce ne l'emportera pas au paradis !"

Raspoutine empoigne Ilsa et elle suffoque de désir.

"Kroenen est notre meilleur atout, il ne faut jamais que tu l'oublies, Ilsa."

* * *

Le retour à la Thulé ferme la parenthèse qu'ils s'étaient accordée tous deux en Russie.

Kroenen doit étudier les promotions à venir.

Il ne met vraiment pas le coeur à l'ouvrage, soupirant devant cette lourde tâche.

On frappe à la porte de son bureau.

"Ja !"

C'est Ilsa, la jeune S.S. blonde, maîtresse en titre de Raspoutine.

Elle ferme la porte derrière elle.

"Nous devons avoir une petite conversation..."

"Je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui." rétorque immédiatement la voix de Kroenen.

"Vous allez le prendre."

Il la fixe de ses hublots qui semblent ne pas avoir de fond.

"Vous vous prenez beaucoup trop de droits, Mlle Hauptstein."

Son sourire, de sa bouche aussi rouge que cruelle, aurait du l'alerter... s'il avait eu un peu plus d'expérience avec les femmes.

Elle attrapa soudain sa main gantée.

"Karl... cessons ce jeu. Toi et moi savons exactement de quoi il en retourne. C'est l'avenir de l'Allemagne qui se joue ici."

Le masque la fixe. Elle en a toujours eu horreur. Il la dégoûte. Profondément. Il lui est même arrivé de franchement le craindre deux ou trois fois...

Kroenen dégage sa main.

"Vous êtes tombée sur la tête ?"

"Je sais que tu es attiré par moi. Que tu me veux pour toi seul. Voilà pourquoi tu as ramené cette pale copie à Berlin. En fait, c'est moi que tu veux. Tu veux me tirer des griffes du maître, n'est-ce pas, Karl ?"

Kroenen se lève violemment, faisant tomber quelques dossiers.

"Hors de cette pièce." lui ordonne-t-il sèchement.

"Hmm... voyons Karl... que va penser le maître en apprenant que tu as tenté d'abuser de moi ? je me le demande..."

"..."

"... parce que moi, tu vois, je me dois de repousser tes incessantes avances."

"Vous me dégoûtez, Hauptstein."

"J'en ai autant à ton service, Karl... franchement... qui voudrait de toi ?"

Elle quitte le bureau après lui avoir encore lancé que les jeux sont faits.

Elle laisse Kroenen en proie à une colère terrible.

Il froisse entre ses doigts plusieurs feuilles de papier, frappe de ses poings fermés contre son bureau puis décide de prendre l'air pour éviter de s'en prendre à qui que ce soit d'autre !

Ce qu'il ignore, en prime, c'est qu'Ilsa s'était arrêtée devant le bureau de l'assistante de Karl et lui a lancé : "Dites... il faut mieux le tenir en laisse."

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, personne ne vit Kroenen à la Thulé. Les dossiers s'entassaient sur son bureau.

Personne n'était au courant d'un départ de sa part pour une quelconque mission...

Elle hésita un long moment avant de se permettre d'aller chercher des réponses du côté de sa demeure...

Les chiens lui firent un accueil hurlant lorsqu'elle actionna la sonnerie.

Un domestique s'avança jusqu'au portail, calmant les chiens.

"Oui ?"

"J'ai un message pour l'Obersturmbannführer."

"Etrange... d'ordinaire il reçoit tous ses ordres par courrier officiel..."

"C'est une mission spéciale dont il s'agit. Permettez que j'entre lui l'exposer."

Le domestique, bluffé, lui ouvrit, tenant les chiens par leurs colliers.

Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était mal, que Kroenen allait sans doute la jeter dehors... pourtant... il était trop tard pour reculer.

Lorsqu'elle foula le perron, elle sentit immédiatement une atmosphère spéciale émaner de la maison. Le hall d'entrée était immense. L'escalier central placé au fond se divisait en deux, desservant l'étage. Le carrelage alternait carreaux noirs et blancs marbrés.

Ce qui était le plus frappant était ces horloges placées un peu partout ; toutes de formes et d'époques différentes.

Soudain, une domestique un peu affolée descendit l'escalier : "Il arrive ! il arrive !"

Eh bien... Kroenen faisait décidément la même forte impression chez lui qu'à la Loge auprès de ses collègues !...

"Que faites-vous ici ?!" tonna une voix fortement mécontente.

Il s'agissait bien de Kroenen qui l'interpelait depuis le palier supérieur.

"Je... j'ai un message pour vous."

"Je reçois toujours mes ordres par courrier." rétorqua-t-il immédiatement.

Elle se mordit la langue.

Lorsque Kroenen descendit les marches de l'escalier principal, tous les domestiques disparurent.

Il avait un pas fort gracieux et les bottes cirées ne faisaient de renforcer ce côté naturellement élégant chez lui.

Il se tenait à présent devant elle, bras croisés.

"Je suppose que tout ceci n'est qu'un prétexte, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je... je voulais savoir comment vous vous portiez..."

"A merveille." tombe immédiatement, coupant court à la conversation.

"Je vois... nous voici revenus en arrière, vous et moi."

"De quoi parlez-vous ?"

"Je parle de la Russie, Mr Kroenen. Vous vous en souvenez ou cela fait déjà partie des affaires classées ?"

"Je veux que vous sortiez d'ici et que vous ne vous aventuriez plus chez moi, est-ce clair ?!"

"Vous n'aurez pas besoin de me le répéter deux fois." dit-elle en tournant les talons.

"Sebastian ! raccompagnez Mademoiselle. Et laissez les chiens dehors."

Il la regarde s'éloigner avec le majordome, inflexible et pourtant complètement ravagé par sa décision à l'intérieur.

Un instant, l'envie folle de lui crier de rester le prend mais il y résiste de toutes ses forces.

Il faudra qu'il trouve un autre stratagème pour la voir... et de préférence à l'abri des regards.

* * *

Ce matin là, elle trouva sur son bureau une rose rouge placée sur une pochette de disque.

Elle n'en revint pas en découvrant de quel disque il s'agissait ; celui que Kroenen lui avait cassé à son arrivée à la Thulé !

Et dire qu'elle pensait qu'il n'existait plus d'exemplaire en vente !... ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'il s'agissait de l'exemplaire de Kroenen.

La rose avait été fraîchement cueillie.

Le tout était anonyme.

La journée débuta bien...

* * *

Depuis que Kroenen désertait la Loge, Heinz Voegelein, un jeune arriviste, lui faisait la cour.

Voegelein était le nazi type : blond, élancé, élégant, le bras long.

L'affaire fait gorges chaudes dans le secteur administratif.

Voegelein la poursuit de ses aciduités et le fait qu'elle lui résiste l'encourage davantage.

* * *

"Il est revenu !"

"Qui ?"

"Qui ?! Kroenen pardi !"

Elle déposait son manteau à l'entrée du bureau.

"On raconte qu'il a poussé un hurlement de rage en voyant son bureau crouler sous les dossiers."

"Préparez-moi une tasse de café, s'il vous plaît."

Elle regagna son bureau.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha.

"Von Kreutzberg."

"Kroenen."

Elle ferma les yeux et déglutit.

"Par pitié..." gémit-elle au téléphone.

"Pardon ?"

"Je disais : par pitié... délivrez-moi de Voegelein... je n'en peux plus de devoir le supporter..."

Pour peu, Kroenen en aurait presque ri !

Il raccrocha et prit son manteau et sa casquette, quittant son bureau.

Voegelein devenait pressant.

Lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, la secrétaire se fit minuscule derrière sa machine à écrire et Kroenen s'approcha d'eux.

"Prenez vos effets, voulez-vous. Et vous, que faites-vous ici ? votre place n'est-elle pas au rez-de-chaussée ?" aboya-t-il sur Voegelein qui rentra les épaules et fit profil bas, les laissant là.

Elle sourit et prit ses affaires. Ils quittèrent le bâtiment sous les regards médusés des employés.

Ils longèrent les avenues pour se retrouver sur la Briennerstrasse.

Elle manifesta le désir de prendre une tasse de chocolat chaud dans un salon de thé.

"Voegelein vous importune depuis longtemps ?"

"Depuis notre retour de Russie."

"C'est un bon parti, pourtant..."

Elle manque d'avaler son cacao de travers.

"Pardon ?! il a tout de l'homme à fuir !..."

Kroenen penche sa tête sur le côté dans un mouvement presque mécanique.

"Des Voegelein, il suffit que je claque des doigts pour en voir tomber des milliers..."

"Vous exagérez un peu, non ?" la reprend-t-il avec douceur.

"Sans doute. Mais ce genre d'hommes... enfin, je veux dire... ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. Et d'abord, pourquoi je m'entretiens de ceci avec vous ?"

"Vous portez bien la moustache..."

"Pardon ?"

"Un instant..." en se saisissant de la petite serviette pour lui en essuyer la bouche, délicatement "... non, finalement, je vous préfère sans."

Ils se regardent.

"Vous recommencez à être aussi charmant qu'en Russie... on ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser avec vous."

"Chacun ses problèmes..."

Elle termine sa tasse et s'essuie la bouche.

"Vous savez... j'y repense souvent, à la Russie." dit-il en triturant sa cuillère non utilisée, la faisant danser entre ses doigts gantés.

"Le disque et la rose, c'était vous, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je... c'était pour m'excuser de vous avoir mise à la porte l'autre soir..."

"J'étais simplement venue prendre de vos nouvelles..."

"Je le sais. Je m'excuse pour mon comportement cavalier."

"Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour les dossiers à classer et à traiter, je peux vous donner un coup de main..."

"Merci mais je devrais m'en sortir."

Il lâche la cuillère, la reposant délicatement sur le bord de la soucoupe en porcelaine puis place ses mains sous son menton de métal.

"J'ai besoin de me rendre au Chili pour récupérer les six batteries en cuivre pour le projet."

Elle le regarde.

"... ceci vous libérera momentanément de la présence de Voegelein."

* * *

"Je me demande..." dit-elle en abaissant son livre alors qu'ils se trouvent dans l'avion qui les mène au Chili"... comment êtes-vous parvenu à remettre la main sur l'exemplaire de ce disque ? il ne se fait plus du tout depuis des années..."

"Je... je l'avais dans ma collection privée."

"Ca me gêne que vous me l'ayez cédé..."

"M'en séparer ne m'a pas été pénible, je vous assure. Je vous demande simplement d'éviter de l'écouter en ma présence."

"Attendez, cet enfant avait une voix si..."

"Fin du sujet, merci." en ramenant son livre devant son masque.

* * *

Kroenen se saisit de la batterie qui est en fait un cylindre plein de beau diamètre et long d'à peu près 60 cm. Il l'inspecte du regard, le soupèse.

"C'est parfait. Fabriquez-en six finalement. Le portail doit rester ouvert suffisamment longtemps, autant avoir de l'énergie."

Ils regagnent un hôtel tenu par un Allemand.

Elle retient Kroenen par la manche : "Karl..."

Comment résister ?...

Cette fois, c'est dans la chambre de l'officier. Derrière la porte, ils s'enlacent longuement, mains circulant dans le dos de l'autre.

"J'aimerai savoir... ce que vous pouvez bien me trouver..." lui murmure-t-il doucement.

"Je pense que vous n'avez pas idée à quel point vous pouvez être charmant lorsque vous vous en donnez les moyens..."

Elle l'amène jusqu'au lit, quittant leurs manteaux.

Ils s'y allongent, bras se touchant, l'un à côté de l'autre.

"J'aimerai voir vos mains, Karl..."

L'officier place ses mains bien à l'abri.

"Elles sont... elles sont affreuses."

"Vous dites n'importe quoi. A travers vos gants, on les devine fines."

"Je vous répète qu'elles sont abimées..."

"Sont-elles pour autant indignes d'attentions ?..."

"..."

"De quoi avez-vous peur, Karl ?"

"Que vous me considériez de la même manière que tout le personnel administratif de la Loge. Que vous me regardiez de la même et curieuse façon."

"C'est grotesque."

"Peut-être mais c'est une impression tenace."

Il se tourne sur le côté, vers elle, main soutenant sa tête.

"Vous n'avez pas remarqué ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Il y avait une jeep américaine chez le Chilien..."

"Je n'ai... je n'ai rien remarqué de tel."

"Elle était stationnée non loin du hangar, derrière les arbres."

"Elle peut très bien avoir été subtilisée aux Américain par le Chilien..."

"Il est de notoriété que le Chilien en a après les Américains depuis qu'ils ont assassiné sa femme."

"Oh..."

"J'aimerai néanmoins en avoir le coeur net..."

"Vous... vous voulez vous rendre là-bas ?... vous oubliez que la base du Chilien est solidement gardée..."

Le masque bascule à gauche puis à droit dans deux mouvements mécaniques doux : "Vous voulez venir ?"

* * *

Ils avancent lentement en haut du talus, à plat ventre.

Kroenen lui passe les jumelles.

A travers celles-ci, on peut voir Chilien en bonne discussion avec trois membres de l'armée américaine.

Kroenen bascule sur le dos : "J'avais raison... cet homme est un vendu."

"Et maint..."

"Shh ! Levez-vous ! Vite !"

Au loin, des aboiements.

"Ils sont au moins une dizaine vu les aboiements ! Tenez-vous prête !"

Malgré les balles et les lames de Kroenen, l'un d'entre eux parvient à s'accrocher au bras de l'officier. Il le transperce de sa lame, lui faisant lâcher prise.

L'alarme retentit.

Le projecteur se braque sur eux.

Ils sont faits.

Du moins, c'est ce que pensent les hommes du Chilien...

Ils sont peu finalement, ils en viendront assez rapidement à bout.

Un homme meurt après avoir hurlé à l'attention de ses camarades perdus au sujet de Kroenen : "C'est le diable !" avant qu'une lame ne le traverse de part en part.

A l'arrivée des autres hommes, ils sont déjà loin, hors de portée.

* * *

Sur le retour, Kroenen peste au sujet de la traîtrise du Chilien, arguant qu'il faudra trouver un nouveau fabricant de batteries cuivre et que ça retardera encore le projet !...

Elle lui sourit en lui disant qu'il ferait mieux de se détendre dans un bon bain chaud et précise que c'est ce qu'elle va faire.

Elle se dirige alors vers la salle de bains sans le prier de quitter les lieux.

Il se décale devant la porte entrouverte, épaule contre l'ébrasement de la porte.

Elle se défait de ses vêtements boueux.

Il frémit à mesure qu'elle se dénude.

Puis elle remonte ses cheveux et se coule dans la baignoire dans une eau chaude et mousseuse.

"Je vais finir par ne plus me lasser des missions..." dit-il à voix basse, un peu coupable.

Elle sourit.

Il finit par entrer totalement dans la salle de bains et à se débarrasser de ses gants, son manteau, ceinture où pend sa superbe dague, haut d'uniforme. Il retrousse les manches de sa chemise sombre et s'agenouille derrière la baignoire, masque près de sa tête. Il ramène ses bras sur le devant, récupérant l'éponge qu'il trempe dans l'eau lentement puis qu'il passe sur ses épaules nues, son cou, sa nuque, faisant dégorger l'eau chaude de l'éponge.

Les mains et les avant-bras sont affreusement cicatrisés, points de suture grossièrement faits.

"Je vous avais bien dit que mes mains étaient affreuses."

"Je ne préfère pas entendre ce que vous dites, vous blasphémez."

"Pourquoi ne me considéreriez-vous pas comme un monstre, vous aussi ?"

"Parce que vous m'avez donné de voir cette facette que vous cachez si soigneusement aux yeux des autres."

"Moralité : à notre retour, il sera nécessaire que je me montre encore plus irascible pour lever tout soupçon." plaisante-t-il à moitié.

"Est-ce que... est-ce que vos mains vous font encore souffrir ?..."

"Non, plus du tout. Quelques vagues tiraillements parfois."

Elle pose la nuque contre l'émail de la baignoire.

"Je serai prêt à parier que vous brûlez d'envie de savoir comment ceci m'est arrivé..."

"Vous lisez en moi."

"Ca a commencé durant mes études... une étrange approche personnelle de l'anatomie."

Elle se raidit et il cesse tout mouvement.

"Commenceriez-vous à me trouver monstrueux, vous aussi ?"

Soudain, sa main la bloque au niveau de l'épaule, provoquant une pression douloureuse sur la clavicule.

"Vous savez... je porte effectivement quelque chose d'assez particulier en moi... mon histoire inscrite à même la chair. Vous avez, ainsi que les autres, sans doute un peu raison de me craindre."

Puis il se redresse.

"C'était le prix à payer pour arriver à ce niveau, pour me hisser jusqu'ici et acquérir ce statut. Alors oui, ça s'est fait dans la douleur mais je ne regrette rien... ou si peu."

C'en était assez pour qu'elle ne parvienne pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là...

Dans la chambre voisine, Kroenen avait sorti de la poche intérieure de son trench un petit boîtier dans lequel reposait un vieux compagnon de solitude et d'infortune : un scalpel soigneusement entretenu. Il se mit à caresser la lame en frémissant. Puis il s'entailla à plusieurs endroits, faisant suinter un sang légèrement pâteux et très clair.


	8. Chapter 8

_Octobre 1944_

A son arrivée à la Thulé, elle trouve le personnel en effervescence.

"Kroenen est de retour ! de très mauvaise humeur !... depuis ce matin, les ordres pleuvent !" lui annonce son assistante alors qu'elle monte les marches.

Elle croise le sourire de Voegelein.

"On se voit tout à l'heure, Von Kreutzberg ?"

"Je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui." dit-elle en passant devant lui.

Soudain, la porte du fond s'ouvre et tout le monde se fige, attendant la sortie de Kroenen.

Lorsque son pas s'annonce dans le couloir, le personnel s'évapore.

Seul Voegelein demeure statique.

"Vous ! ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit que votre bureau se trouvait au sous-sol ?!" grogne Kroenen.

Le jeune S.S. descend rapidement les escaliers. Kroenen le suit du regard.

Puis sur un ton moins aboyant : "Auriez-vous quelques instants à m'accorder ?"

Elle le suit jusque dans son bureau.

"Après les déboires rencontrés au Chili, nous fonctionnerons uniquement sur deux batteries, autant dire que nous n'aurons pas droit à l'erreur." annonce Kroenen.

"Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un qui va les fabriquer ?"

"Oui. En Pologne. Evidemment, il ne possède pas l'expérience du Chilien voilà pourquoi je dois dépêcher quelqu'un sur place..."

"Je me prépare donc à partir en Pologne... quand ?"

"Demain. Je vous ferai une copie de tous les plans nécessaires."

Elle soupire puis s'empresse de quitter le bureau.

* * *

Elle jauge la pièce finie. Elle semble parfaite mais fonctionne-t-elle ?...

Voilà près d'un mois qu'elle se trouve en Pologne.

Superviser la fabrication de ces batteries sans l'aide de Kroenen est compliqué.

Elle regagne alors la chambre de l'appartement qu'on lui a assigné à Cracovie, posant les clés avec lassitude sur le bureau, quittant manteau et écharpe avec un soupir.

"Vos nouvelles fonctions semblent vous ravir." émet une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

C'est Kroenen dont la haute silhouette se détache de la pénombre pour arriver en pleine lumière.

"Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ?!" dit-elle d'une voix excédée, à peine surprise de le trouver ici.

Kroenen demeure silencieux.

"Vous saviez que tout ceci serait extrêmement compliqué voire irréalisable sans vous !..."

Elle a des trémolos dans la voix. Elle semble à bout, les traits tirés.

"Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas dormi ?"

"Je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil, vous le savez aussi bien que moi alors par pitié, cessez cette comédie !"

"J'ai estimé que la tâche serait à votre po..."

"Taisez-vous ! et sortez d'ici. Cette fois, c'est moi qui vous mets dehors."

Kroenen réajuste son manteau avec un mouvement mécanique de la tête et prend la direction de la sortie.

Il se saisit du bouton de la porte et soudain revient sur ses pas.

"Je suis... je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que ceci vous porte préjudice..."

Il s'arrête de parler et la prend contre lui, caressant ses cheveux tandis qu'elle se laisse aller contre son épaule.

"Je suis désolé... mais à qui d'autre pouvais-je faire confiance ?..." dit-il doucement "... vous verrez lorsque le projet sera derrière nous, nous pourr..."

Elle le repousse soudain assez violemment et il en demeure bras ballants.

"SORTEZ D'ICI ! Je ne veux plus vous voir !"

"Mais enfin, je..."

"Karl ! tu penses vraiment que je ne vois rien, que je suis stupide à ce point ?! c'est moi que tu as choisi pour ton petit jeu sadique dès le début ! et maintenant tu veux me faire croire qu'il pourrait y avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance pour nous après ce foutu projet ?! SORS D'ICI, TU ENTENDS ?!" en lui indiquant la sortie.

Kroenen demeure un instant interdit face au ton de sa voix et l'emploi du tutoiement à son égard puis il quitte la pièce en grommelant un : "De toute évidence, c'était une erreur d'être venu jusqu'ici."

* * *

Elle se tient à l'écart, sous une pluie glaciale et battante.

Kroenen semble dans son élément, supervisant les opérations.

Depuis l'incident de Cracovie, ils n'ont échangé que le strict minimum et Kroenen est devenu encore plus lunatique et mutique encore, terrorisant davantage encore - si c'était possible - les employés de la Thulé.

Pour l'heure, après avoir donné l'ordre aux ingénieurs mécaniciens d'actionner la machine rotative permettant l'ouverture du portail, il se tourne vers Ilsa et Raspoutine qui semblent se faire des serments sous un parapluie. Quelque part, il semble les envier... mais comment pouvoir affirmer cela avec certitude ?...

L'énergie dégagée par le moine suffit à alimenter les énormes transformateurs qui permettent le passage du courant alternatif.

Un projecteur est même aspiré par le portail et les troupes, jusqu'ici assez sceptiques, commencent à saisir l'ampleur de ce qui se passe sous ses yeux.

Soudain, des cris, un ingénieur mécanicien projeté contre le mur du portail et déchiqueté d'emblée.

Kroenen sort son revolver et tire sur un groupe d'alliés qui les attaque.

La bataille s'engage contre ces ennemis jurés.

Alors que Kroenen veut s'en prendre, toutes lames dehors, à un civil, ce dernier balance une grenade sur le socle du portail. Kroenen n'hésite pas grandement avant de tenter de la retirer de là pour qu'elle ne cause pas d'irréversibles dégâts.

"KARL !" crie-t-elle en assistant à la scène.

La grenade explose, projetant Kroenen contre une colonne de pierre. Le souffle disloque tout le système et rompt l'axe central qui vient de figer en pleine poitrine de l'officier, l'épinglant à la pierre.

Raspoutine se retrouve alors aspiré par le néant.

Ilsa la rejoint et elles détachent Kroenen à la hâte pour gagner un véhicule et s'enfuir loin de ce fiasco.

Ilsa est au volant, conduisant comme une folle à travers la campagne écossaise tandis qu'elle demeure à l'arrière avec Kroenen qui semble totalement inconscient.

Ils sont projetés d'un coin à l'autre du véhicule.

Elle hurle qu'elle doit conduire moins vite.

Etrangement, Kroenen ne semble pas perdre énormément de sang.

Ilsa s'arrête enfin au bord d'une falaise et elles se saisissent de Kroenen pour le mener jusqu'à la plage et s'embarquer à bord d'une navigation.

Dans la cabine, elles posent Kroenen sur la couchette.

"Il est mal..."

"Oui mais il est plutôt increvable dans son genre." affirme la blonde avec un sourire indéfinissable et dur.

* * *

On dépose Kroenen sur une table d'opération.

Le médecin, un ancien collaborateur de Kroenen, le défait sous leurs yeux.

Ilsa ricane à mesure que les vêtements quittent l'officier, la fixant, avide de voir sa réaction.

On ouvre la combinaison et sa peau apparaît.

On retire également le masque et la cagoule.

Elle a un hoquet de surprise en découvrant le visage de Kroenen - ou du moins ce qu'il en reste : absence de paupières et de lèvres, cicatrices en nombre impressionnant. L'axe n'a laissé dans son torse qu'un trou béant qui suinte d'un sang clair et pâteux. Le moignon de la main gauche manquante semble également baigné par une sorte de pâte rose clair.

Un instant, elle se sent mal et sort précipitamment, rejointe par Ilsa.

"Tu ne savais pas ?..." ricane la blonde avec délice "... non, visiblement tu ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Comme c'est touchant... vous êtes demeurés chastes tous les deux... hmm... c'est franch..."

"Vas au diable, Ilsa !" en quittant le couloir sous les rires narquois de la S.S. blonde.

* * *

"Hey ! il te demande." annonce Ilsa, un peu écoeurée par les sentiments de l'officier à l'égard de sa subordonnée.

Elle se lève, prenant son courage à deux mains et se dirige vers la chambre.

Kroenen est allongé sur le lit, observant le jeu de quelques passereaux sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

"Vous m'avez demandé ?..."

Le masque se tourne vers elle.

"Je... je suis désolé que le projet se soit mal déroulé... et que nous soyons des fugitifs à présent."

"Quelle importance ? comment vous sentez-vous ?..."

"Je ne suis plus digne de porter l'uniforme du Reich."

"Non, je veux dire physiquement ?"

"Oh, étrangement rompu..."

"Karl... j'ai vu à quoi vous ressemblez là-dessous..." avoue-t-elle encore choquée.

Kroenen se redresse d'un mouvement sec du lit puis couine de douleur.

"COMMENT ?! QUI... QUI VOUS A PERMIS DE..."

"Vous étiez inconscient..."

Un grognement de rage traverse la gorge de l'officier.

"C'est Ilsa, n'est-ce pas ?! C'est Ilsa qui a permis que vous me voyiez..." avec une colère qui semble inextinguible.

"Vous comptiez me le cacher indéfiniment ?"

Elle constate qu'il tremble de rage.

"Calmez-vous, Karl..."

"Elle n'en avait pas le droit !"

"Mais, je veux dire... quelle importance ?"

"Mon visage... vous avez aussi vu mon visage ?... dites-le moi... JE VOUS L'ORDONNE !" aboie-t-il de toute la force de son poumon restant.

"O... oui."

"SORTEZ D'ICI !"

"Mais puisque je vous dis que..."

"Je suis encore votre supérieur, Von Kreutzberg ! et je vous ordonne de vous tenir hors de ma vue, est-ce clair ?!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Les tourments de l'amour_

Ilsa ricane.

"Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse autant ?" grogne Kroenen encore alité.

"La façon naïve dont tu as pu croire qu'une femme pouvait t'accorder des sentiments."

"Je pensais que perdre ton amant te ferait prendre conscience de certaines choses mais il faut croire que je me suis lourdement trompé."

"Raspoutine est aussi increvable que toi. Pourquoi pleurer dans de telles conditions ?" en serrant un petit grimoire contre elle "... il savait que le projet se passerait mal voilà pourquoi il m'a remis ce grimoire. J'irai le chercher... bientôt."

"Tu divagues, ma pauvre Ilsa..."

"Pas du tout ! en tout cas, je délire moins que toi qui as pu croire qu'une femme pourrait t'aimer !..."

"Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ce n'est pas Raspoutine qui nous a vendu aux Alliés ?!"

Ilsa ouvre les yeux, furibonde et se saisit violemment de son chef : "JE T'INTERDIS ! tu m'entends, Karl, je t'interdis !" lui hurle-t-elle en le secouant.

Kroenen se met à ricaner à son tour puis à tousser ; une quinte sans fin, entrecoupée de sifflements aigus.

"Tu n'es peut-être pas si increvable que ça, finalement..." dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

* * *

"L'opération a été un succès, Karl." lui annonce fièrement son collaborateur "... j'ai rigoureusement suivi le mode opératoire."

"Merci Klaus."

"Repose-toi à présent."

"Je souhaite travailler rapidement sur mes plans..."

"Rien ne t'arrête, Karl..."

En effet, en quelques jours seulement, Kroenen fut à nouveau sur pieds.

* * *

Elle demeurait cloîtrée dans sa chambre.

Plusieurs fois, Kroenen était passé devant la porte close, s'y était même arrêté, avait hésité à frapper puis s'était ravisé.

Cette fois, il inspira un grand coup et pris le courage de frapper.

"Je ne veux pas vous voir !" cria-t-elle à travers la porte fermée.

"S'il... s'il vous plaît... j'aimerai que nous nous expliquions..."

"Tout a été dit, allez-vous en !..."

"Ouvrez-moi... s'il vous plaît... je... j'ai besoin... j'ai besoin de vous voir..."

Ca avait l'air tellement sincère...

Elle hésita un moment puis lui ouvrit, essuyant ses larmes du revers de la manche.

"Je présume que me voir pleurer vous apporte une certaine satisfaction." lâcha-t-elle, amère.

"Non. Non, pas du tout. Ca m'attriste au contraire."

"Comment vous croire ? vous m'avez déjà tellement dit de belles choses puis rejetée le lendemain..."

"Je... je suis désolé..."

"Enfin... vous semblez vous porter à merveille..."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot mais oui, je m'en suis assez bien sorti. Le docteur Müller est très compétent."

"Vous l'avez pensé, vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Je l'ai même évoqué devant Ilsa... autant dire que ça ne lui a pas plu du tout... mais je ne vois que cette explication..."

Ils faisaient référence à la possible traîtrise de Raspoutine à leur égard.

"Je vais travailler un peu à présent... ça... ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir."

"Sur quoi travaillez-vous ? ne me dites pas que vous comptez remettre ça !..."

"Non. Je... il faut que je m'invente une prothèse pour ma main perdue... et j'ai un autre projet un peu fou également..."

"Saviez-vous qui était ce civil qui accompagnait les alliés ?"

"Aucune idée."

"Je ferai quelques recherches."

"Je travaille à l'étage... si vous voulez vous joindre à moi, ce sera avec grand plaisir."

* * *

"Karl... il me manque..."

Kroenen lève le masque sur elle puis revient à ses plans.

"Eh bien vas le chercher."

"Ne sois pas offensant, Karl." en s'approchant de lui, pendant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

"Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues à présent ?"

"Le maître, c'était quelque chose... mais je saurai me contenter de toi."

Kroenen frémit.

"Avoue que tu me désires depuis longtemps, Karl..."

Il lâche son crayon, comme pris au piège.

"Je saurai tant te donner, Karl..."

Il se lève et elle se colle à lui, éveillant son désir.

"Parfois, je..."

"Oui ?"

"Parfois, je me demande vraiment pour qui tu me prends, Ilsa."

Il la repousse violemment.

Elle rit, mauvaise.

"Ca, tu le regretteras sans doute ta vie durant."

"Je suis habitué aux regrets." tombe immédiatement après sa menace.

* * *

"Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?"

"Hmm... oui, je... je crois qu'il s'agit d'une organisation secrète mise en place par le gouvernement allié..."

Kroenen se lève et s'approche d'elle, épluchant les documents.

"Voilà qui est très intéressant..."

"En effet."

La radio cesse de diffuser de la musique pour une annonce importante : la reddition sans conditions du Reich.

Kroenen titube puis s'assoit, regard braqué sur le sol puis il revient à elle.

"Je ne suis désormais plus votre supérieur... je ne suis plus rien pour vous." murmure-t-il, comme anéanti.

"Allons..." en se rapprochant de lui "... si, vous resterez toujours quelqu'un pour moi, Karl..." en attrapant sa main lentement dans la sienne.

"Mais... je vous ai déjà causé tellement de mal..."

"Shh..."

Elle sent la main qui serre la sienne.

"J'ai presque terminé ma prothèse... je vous la montre ?"

"Oui."

La prothèse est métallique, imitant à merveille une main humaine. Une partie du mécanisme qui actionnera la prothèse - car Kroenen la veut entièrement mobile, ce qui est ambitieux - est visible au dos de la main. Kroenen lui dit qu'il y gravera quelques arabesque pour la rendre plus esthétique. Il compte se réopérer lui-même dans les prochains jours afin d'y fixer le système des électrodes qui sera relié à la main afin de l'animer.

"Karl ?"

L'ex-officier se retourne, main dans son dos.

"Montrez-la moi, Karl. Oh, s'il vous plaît !..."

Il ramène la main gauche sur le devant. La prothèse y est fixée et soudain, il fait bouger tous les doigts de manière très fluide devant ses yeux émerveillés !

"Oh !... vous êtes... vous êtes un génie !..."

Kroenen passe la main derrière sa tête, se frottant la nuque, gêné par le compliment, dans un mouvement tellement naturel que jamais, sous un gant, on ne pourrait deviner qu'il s'agit d'une prothèse.

"Vous... vous le pensez ?... je veux dire..."

"Je l'ai toujours pensé." dit-elle.

"Je... j'ai très envie de vous prendre dans mes bras maintenant..." ose-t-il.

"Qu'attendez-vous pour le faire ?"

Il s'approche d'elle et l'enlace, passant avec précaution et douceur la main artificielle dans ses cheveux.

"Je... je dois vous paraître bien gauche mais... je dois m'habituer à cette nouvelle partie de moi..."

"M'en suis-je plainte ?..."

"Non, c'est vrai."

Il doit surtout faire veiller à ne pas bouger les doigts aux articulations visibles lorsqu'il caresse ses cheveux sous peine de lui faire mal.

Ils demeurent ainsi un long moment.

* * *

"Oh !... c'est splendide !..." en passant la main sur la pièce de poitrine sculptée.

"Vous... vous trouvez ? je suis réellement ravi qu'elle vous plaise..."

"A quoi sert cet orifice ? il manque une pièce..."

"En effet."

Elle se tourne vers lui avec un vif intérêt.

Un instant, son regard fait vibrer Kroenen.

"Oh, dites-m'en plus, Karl..."

Il hésite un peu mais elle semble si sincère...

"Il s'agit d'une pièce très complexe à réaliser. Il va me falloir sans doute des années voire des décennies pour la concevoir."

La main mécanique chemine sur la pièce. Il y a gravé des arabesques et imité le tracé des ongles pour la rendre d'autant plus agréable à regarder.

* * *

Des cris attirent son attention. Elle reconnaît les voix de Karl et d'Ilsa. Elle les rejoint.

Aussitôt, la S.S. blonde lui adresse un regard saturé de mépris : "Reste donc ici puisque c'est elle qui te retient !" aboie-t-elle sur Kroenen.

Elle sort de la pièce non sans l'avoir bousculée au passage.

"Où va-t-elle ?"

"Elle veut ramener Raspoutine à la vie. Et elle voulait que je l'y aide."

"Vous... vous avez refusé, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Evidemment. Je n'ai plus aucune confiance en lui. Et je rêve à présent d'une vie tranquille. Je veux également mener mon projet à bien. Mais..."

"Mais ?..."

Il prend une profonde inspiration : "Mais pas seul."


	10. Chapter 10

_Amour, horlogerie et mécanique_

Regarder Kroenen travailler ne lassait jamais.

La façon dont il s'était approprié sa main mécanique avait été époustouflante ! elle réagissait à présent comme une main humaine et il avait rapidement pu reprendre ses travaux de précision qu'il chérissait tant. Glissée dans un gant de cuir, la prothèse ne pouvait même pas être soupçonnée.

"Nous pourrions écouter le disque que vous m'avez off..."

"Non."

"Mais enfin, qu'avez-vous donc contre la voix de cet enfant ?!"

"Je ne la supporte plus."

"Vous êtes vraiment étrange, Karl... vous aimez pourtant l'opéra."

"Tout sauf ce disque."

"Donnez-moi ne serait-ce qu'un argument recevable."

Kroenen abandonne son ouvrage et se fixe sur elle. Le moment de passer aux aveux ?...

"L'Oiseau de Munich avait un nom et peut-être même un prénom, vous ne pensez pas ?"

"On ne l'a jamais su."

"Et c'était voulu. Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que peut ressentir un artiste qui a connu la gloire lorsqu'il perd sa voix ?"

"Il est vrai qu'on n'en a plus entendu parler ensuite..."

"A sa puberté, précisément."

"Vous semblez très bien informé... l'auriez-vous côtoyé à l'époque ?"

"Je disais que cet enfant avait un nom et un prénom, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Vous les connaissez ?"

"Oui, très bien même."

"Ah ?"

"L'Oiseau de Munich se nommait Karl. Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. L'homme qui se tient en face de vous à l'heure actuelle."

Elle ouvre la bouche, incapable de la refermer.

"L'Oi... l'Oiseau de Munich, c'est... c'est vous ?"

"En quoi est-ce si impropable ? il fallait bien qu'il grandisse un jour... et perde sa voix et son public." dit-il avec peine.

"Mais..."

"Je vous en prie. Ne revenons pas là-dessus." en reprenant sa tâche.

Elle demeure silencieuse, le regardant de temps à autre, refusant presque d'y croire.

"Je... je peux vous poser une question ?..."

"Oui."

"Vous... vous ne pourrez jamais m'aimer, n'est-ce pas ?... enfin, je veux dire accepter mon... aspect ?..."

"C'est... c'est ce que vous attendez de moi, que je vous aime ?... physiquement, je veux dire ? enfin..."

"Oui, comme vous le feriez avec un autre homme."

"Je... je ne sais pas, Karl. Je..."

Il tape du poing sur la table.

"Tout ceci ne semblait pas vous déranger lorsque vous ignoriez à quel point j'étais atteint ! Vous vous en moquiez éperdument !"

Elle ramène ses mains vers elle, un peu sur la défensive face à l'agressivité qui l'avait soudain envahi.

"Peut-être que si j'avais découvert progressivement les choses..."

"Mais Ilsa a évidemment pris plaisir à vous les montrer ainsi pour que vous me rejetiez !"

"Mais enfin, Karl, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous énervez... je... nous ne nous sommes rien promis..."

"Il va de soi que si j'étais un homme présentable, vous auriez déjà partagé plus avec moi."

"Insinuriez-vous que je suis une femme facile, Karl ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je dis."

"C'est ce que vous insinuez pourtant."

"Je veux dire que malgré tout ce que je puisse faire ou proposer, mon aspect posera toujours problème."

"Mais je n'en suis pas responsable, tout de même !" finit-elle par crier.

Ils se regardent un instant, se confrontant.

"Excusez-moi, je n'ai aucune envie de demeurer en votre présence lorsque vous êtes désagréable." avant de quitter l'atelier pour regagner sa chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, un petit grattement contre la porte se fait entendre.

"Vous... vous m'en voulez toujours ?... je suis sincèrement désolé... je... j'aurai du me taire..."

"Vous parlez à une porte, je vous signale !" lui dit-elle de l'autre côté.

"Je... je sais. Mais je continuerai jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre..."

Après cinq bonnes minutes, la porte s'ouvre en effet.

Kroenen est appuyé de l'épaule contre l'ébrasement.

"Vous alors... dans le genre têtu..."

"Excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure..."

"Le fait est que je ne peux pas encore vous donner de réponse... je n'en sais rien moi-même mais... mais j'aime beaucoup être avec vous... lorsque vous êtes aimable."

"Je ferai l'effort de l'être dorénavant. C'est promis."

Elle passe une main sur son torse.

Il l'attrape soudain et la serre lentement contre lui.

"Je suis désolé... c'est plus fort que moi..."

* * *

Il ajuste à l'oeil la pièce. Il s'agit d'une tige sur laquelle s'articule plusieurs pièces en relief.

Kroenen la repose et se gratte l'épaule.

Elle pose son livre.

"Que vous arrive-t-il ?"

"Il y a une erreur de positionnement. Non, en fait il s'agit d'une inversion."

Les hublots se posent sur elle.

"Oh, ne me demandez pas ces choses là !... je n'y comprends rien de toute manière." dit-elle en levant les mains.

* * *

Elle le regarde travailler, assemblant sans la moindre hésitation plusieurs petits rouages, les incluant dans un système parfaitement fonctionnel.

Elle lui pose des questions techniques et il y répond, tout en étant aussi clair que précis.

Soudain, elle attrape son bras et le fait passer par-dessus sa tête, le refermant sur son épaule.

Kroenen en demeure un instant interdit, cessant toute activité pour la regarder.

"Est-ce que vous vous sentez aussi bien que moi ?..." lui demande-t-elle doucement.

"Oh oui..." en la faisant lestement basculer contre lui et pour lui caresser les cheveux de l'autre main.

"Vous savez... je crois que je finirai par l'accepter... votre apparence..."

"Ne brusquons rien... profitons simplement de chaque instant qui s'offre à nous. Néanmoins, ce que vous me dites là me fait très plaisir..."

"Vous savez, Karl... c'est comme si vous étiez un autre homme depuis que vous ne portez plus l'uniforme..."

"Oh... je pensais simplement vous impressionner avec mon statut... c'était bien stupide de ma part, avouons-le..."

"Vous avez tant d'autres qualités que l'uniforme..."

"Vous me faites excessivement plaisir en me disant cela... merci."

Elle demeure tête contre son torse tandis qu'il caresse ses cheveux.

"Qu'allons-nous devenir, Karl ?"

"Je... je pensais..."

"Oui ?..."

"Je pensais quitter ce lieu pour un endroit plus isolé et coupé du monde... évidemment la tentative demeure périlleuse... mais je ne supporte plus de vivre terré ici."

A sa grande surprise, elle se retourna et embrassa le fin tissu qui masquait son cou, lui arrachant un long frisson une fois son étonnement passé.

"Je veux, moi aussi, sortir de ce trou."

* * *

Il s'agit d'une cabane en bois que Kroenen a rapidement bâché et dont il reprendra la toiture au printemps. Devant l'habitation s'étale une vaste prairie. Elle se trouve en lisière de forêt.

Kroenen a ramoné la cheminée - son retour à l'intérieur, couvert de suie et trempé par la pluie, l'a fait rire - et les voici tous deux devant les flammes qui dansent dans l'âtre, les enveloppant d'une douce chaleur.

"Vous pourrez vous y faire, à cette vie ? j'aurai tant voulu vous offrir autre chose..."

"Tant que je suis avec vous..." en se penchant vers lui alors qu'il l'accueille dans ses bras.

"Oh, comme je vous aime..." lâche-t-il presque sans réfléchir.

Elle sourit.

"Je n'avais pas du tout remarqué." s'amuse-t-elle sans mesquinerie.


	11. Chapter 11

_Liés_

En quelques semaines, la maison avait pris un tout autre visage qu'à l'origine : les pièces étaient séparées par de lourds rideaux opaques, tout était rangé et nettoyé. Kroenen avait aménagé un coin cuisine et un coin salle d'eau.

Il avait également installé son petit atelier à l'écart.

Une odeur de soupe venait chatouiller les narines à l'heure du repas ; bien qu'elle ne soit pas contrainte de se nourrir pour survivre, elle avait conservé ce rapport à la nourriture et aimait que des odeurs de cuisine se répandent dans la maison au moment des repas. Ceci faisait secrètement sourire Kroenen et loin de juger ceci ridicule, il le trouvait touchant.

Il était un tout autre homme loin du Reich, ne devant plus maintenir cette rectitude, cette rigueur toute militaire. Il se laissait aller à ce qui le composait ; patience, persévérance, retenue et, de fait, sa maladresse avait repris le dessus, le mettant souvent en situation périlleuse qui les faisait rire plutôt que de dramatiser.

* * *

Elle demeurait sur le lit, un peu hésitante à l'appeler...

"Karl ?"

Ce dernier tira lentement le rideau et la vit en peignoir sur le lit.

"Venez vous installer près de moi. Voilà des heures que vous travaillez..."

Il s'installe gracieusement sur le lit.

Elle se tourne vers lui.

Lentement, ses mains se lèvent afin d'ouvrir les lanières qui retiennent son masque.

"Que... que faites-vous ?" demanda-t-il, très troublé.

"Vous le voyez bien, non ?"

"Oui mais... pourquoi ?"

"Pour vous voir."

Soudain, il retient ses mains des siennes.

"Vous... vous voulez vraiment me voir sans masque ?... je veux dire..."

"Oui, Karl."

Péniblement et lentement, prenant sur lui, il libéra ses mains.

Elle défit les lanières de cuir et le masque vint de lui-même entre ses mains.

Il portait une cagoule en-dessous, laissant juste entrevoir ses globes oculaires privés de paupières.

Il fixait le couvre-lit, n'osant pas la regarder.

"Je dois vous gêner..."

"C'est vous que ça semble gêner, pas moi. Votre cagoule..."

Lentement, il se saisit du bas de la cagoule et la fit glisser sur son visage.

Il baissa rapidement la tête.

"Je suis... je suis très gêné, c'est vrai." admit-il enfin.

Sa bouche bougeait à peine lorsqu'il s'exprimait.

"Karl... il faut vous laisser aimer."

Elle attrapa ses mains. Celle mécanique pressa doucement la sienne avec un cliquetis caractéristique.

Très lentement, il leva les yeux sur elle. Elle lui sourit.

"Vous avez besoin d'amour, vous avez besoin d'être aimé, Karl. Ne vous refusez pas ça."

"Mais vous êtes sûre que... que je ne vous fais pas horreur... je pourrai le comprendre, vous savez, je ne me fais aucune illusion quant à..."

Elle l'embrassa lentement sur la joue ourlée en descendant dans le cou, ce qui le fit taire et lui arracha un long soupir de satisfaction.

"Vous ne me dégoûtez pas le moins du monde, Karl. Au contraire."

Elle l'enlaça de ses bras.

"N'avons-nous pas assez attendu ?..."

Kroenen sentait sa raison l'abandonner et le désir prendre le pas sur lui.

Après tout, que risquait-il à s'écouter ?...

Ses baisers - car elle continuait à l'embrasser dans le cou - lui arrachait frisson sur frisson et il se sentait se tendre de désir pour elle.

Très précautionneusement, il écarta les pans de son peignoir. Elle ne portait rien en-dessous et il la trouva d'une splendeur vibrante, ses seins parfaitement ronds, la peau très douce. Il ne put s'empêcher de la gâter de caresses.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus, étroitement enlacés sur le lit, à se couvrir de caresses et d'attentions.

Leurs voix, leurs gémissements se donnaient la réplique et il demeura sidéré du plaisir qu'il pouvait lui apporter, lui qui avait toujours plus ou moins méprisé son corps...

Les jeux de l'amour ne semblaient plus avoir de fin.

Le soleil filtrait à travers la vitre, trouvant les deux amants enlacés, la tête de Karl enfouie dans le coup de sa belle.

Elle le caressa : dos, épaules, cou, le rendant une nouvelle fois heureux.

* * *

"Tu as un harnais ?"

"Pourquoi faire ?"

"Parce que le versant de la toiture est escarpé."

"Dis tout de suite que je suis maladroit !..."

"Je préfère prendre des précautions."

"Tout ira bien."

Karl avait entrepris la réparation de la toiture et le savoir juché sur le toit avec pour seule compagne sa maladresse la rendait malade ! elle voyait l'accident arriver à grands pas !

Il escalada habilement la façade jusqu'au toit et soudain, elle le vit passer par la fenêtre dans le sens vertical avec un grand "Aaaaah !"

"Qu'avais-je dit ?"

"Je vais prendre le harnais finalement..."

Ils vécurent ainsi, à l'abri du monde, s'aimant et se comblant, heureux, durant de longues années... voire même pour l'éternité, qui sait...

FIN.


End file.
